Sentry: The Golden Guardian
by Lazy Writer Lazy Effort
Summary: A self insert fic. Just wanted to write this due to the scarcity of good SI fanfics. A story about a boy who aspire to be a hero and being reborn to a soldier who would soon become a symbol of peace. Slow Update. And by that I mean really slowly like your favorite manga update slow.
1. Prologue: Summary

Who am I?

That is the question.

...

...

...

To the people, i was considered a hero.

To the villains, i'm someone who breaks their plans apart.

To my friends and allies, I was a respected individual like them.

To my loved ones, i'm someone who is caring and loving, and would do and face anything to protect them.

But to myself, I'm someone who wants to do what is right. To be a symbol of peace and unity, a guardian of the oppressed, and the shield of people's will of peace.

I have the power to break my fate and create my own destiny.

I will do what I could to protect my planet of those who wants to doom it.

Because...

I Am...

 **SENTRY**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating dear readers...**

 **I'm serious and I am really sorry...**

 **The reason I wasn't able to update was because...**

 **... I forgot my password...**

 **SERIOUSLY! I know you're laughing at me right now.**

 **Luckily, my password was saved on my laptop...**

 **... That I wasn't able to open due to it being broken, and the reason for that was my laptop overheated...**

 **So my bad.**

 **And I was actually busy with my research Science Investigatory Project... Do you know how many times I had to re check it all by myself...**

 **Anyway, that's all true believers...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Birth of a Legend

* * *

...

...

...

*Wheeze* *Swoosh* *Swoosh*

...

...

*BOOM*

...

...

...

Yep, my life's definitely shitty right know...

...

My black hair full of grime and dirt proves that I haven't even got a good shower for weeks.

Me and my pals got caught and held hostage in a hidden lab owned by Nazis.

We were tortured to be taken information about our camp hideout. Of course since I was the battalion leader and the youngest of the group, I was the most to be tortured from all of my companions.

I withstood those tortures like hell. From shocking, beating, and others, I kept my mouth shut and spit on my torturers. Apparently they got angry so I was beaten to a bloody pulp from inches to death.

I fought to keep myself awake from tiredness. I kept inspiring my friends, giving them hope.

I was almost exhausted, and steeled my mind because I knew they would come, they would come to rescue us.

I knew my life was full of tragedies, that fate always liked to fuck with my life...

...

I knew it since the first day I joined the army...

* * *

...

...

...

I joined the army to prove myself to my classmates, to my parents, and to the people that I was no weakling.

I joined the army when I was just 19 years old... I joined because I was bullied from my school. I was a nerd, yep definitely a nerd with a genius level intellect. And by that, the level of intellect that would match the current era although smarter than most.

...

...

And because of my superior intelligence, I unknowingly intimidated them because I was smarter than them. Hence, the reason why they bullied me for them to feel good about themselves. They want to prove that they have more power than me.

I came from a poor family, living in a small farm on the countryside. The reason I became so smart is because I wanted to give my family an easy life, without any hardships. I was the middle son of the three brothers and two sisters, both twins and me being the only peculiar one.

Jack the gentle giant and kind elder brother, Hanna the loving and motherly sister, me Adrian the quiet genius with a lot of dreams in life, Joan the timid yet happy little sister and Peter the quirky and hyper active yet kind little brother, the five children of two kind souls, Jonathan and May Jones. We were a happy family, I loved both my parents and my siblings and I would do anything for them to live peacefully, but we are already content of our living.

I, Adrian Jones, is not your typical nerd from school. I don't really wear glasses nor an awkward idiot to society. I wanted to make friends but, I was never even given the chance to, as I was hated by my peers. I was despised by my classmates, probably because of their bruised ego or superiority complex where they themselves wanted to be the best.

Well fuck them. I was the only one to persevere to rise my status from being poor.

I withstood pain and bullying, I had hope to the future.

But it wasn't enough.

The war came. And by that, THE WAR A.K.A. the Second World War.

Chaos erupted because of one certain dictator, and of course you would know who that is, it's common knowledge of current times.

Anyway, war broke out and the need of males from each family to join the war.

It was my second years of college, and I was able to get a scholarship in the fields of science. Life was good, and I even got myself a girlfriend after a lot of asking women out.

And it all went downhill from that...

Dad got sick and his body aching and the family farm is failing. It was a matter of time that this would happen.

Jack became a welder from learning by my books I kept in my room, and Hanna became a tailor from a factory of clothing just to gain more money, but it wasn't enough.

Money was very much needed because of the debts that came with the treatment for dad's sickness.

He tried to smile, to keep ourselves worrying of what might happen, but it was all for naught.

Dad died a few months later, he died with a smile in his face. We knew that because we were there when he died. I still remember his last words to me.

" Adrian, life is hard and I know that you are trying what is best for the family, but please don't overwork yourself because you have a limitation to what you can do.

You are brave, you've got that big brain if yours to keep steering yourself straight to the right path. You persevered to be able to make our lives easier, and I thank you for that.

What I could only say to you is Son, being a man means taking care of your family and having a lot of responsibilities, because with great power comes great responsibility. Have faith in yourself in doing what is right and steel your will in facing the challenges in life. I know you still persevere in facing your future and I'm proud of you.

And son, deep in my heart I love you and our family very much, and thank you for making me ha... ppy..."

I cried that day, I cried while holding his arms in my palms. I know I could never ever see him until the afterlife.

So I did what I could to continue his will. I worked hard to learn in becoming a scientist.

Yep, I was sad yet happy because of what he said to me.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Until that fateful night...

...

I came home late in my apartment where I lived with my girlfriend...

I was very tired so I never bothered eating dinner...

...

Until I heard a sound...

...

It was rather noisy...

Like a wooden furniture creaking loudly...

And then I heard moaning... a feminine moan from the sound of the voice...

Along with a manly grunts...

I walked silently without making any sound while the noise got louder by reaching to my destination.

I was near by our bedroom with its light illuminating the darkness of the corridor and the noise was louder than before...

I peeked by the side of the door and saw...

My fucking girlfriend cheating on me. Harriette, the woman I loved with my life, broke my heart into pieces. And as they moved to another position, I saw the man's face.

I recognized his looks...

It was none other than Jacob Miller, a rich boy and a school jock, and my old tormentor in my high school years.

I saw her face dazed in full euphoria from having sex with a man that would leave her behind for another woman.

I know that he would from seeing and knowing him from my childhood.

A man with a big dick and a tiny brain and an idiot skirt chaser. That's how I identify him as a person.

I looked away from the scene after my spirit has been broken, and rage filled my mind in blank.

I stepped inside and touched the man's shoulder and spoke.

"Hey" "Wha-"

And with a mighty punch I decked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Unlike any other nerd out there, my body is full of muscles. My body is sculpted from the hard work I've done at the farm. And due to wearing clothing that hide my true body, I gave away a look of a stereotypical nerd, making me look weak.

"W-wha... hey what happened... A-Adrian?!"

She woke from being dazed and got caught red-handed with the act...

I didn't spoke a word and stepped forward.

*Slap*

It echoed in the moment, from slapping her in the cheek I faced her and said in a low growl.

"We're through, Woman. Now when I come back, I want your slutty ass and your horny boyfriend out of my home."

I stepped back and and walked away from the scene.

She never came back after that day, but I found out that I was played by my old bullies, even the girls from my old school to make me look terrible. I knew that a woman to fall for me was too good to be true, I tried to but it was all for naught.

I've lost hope in going to school...

And then I've heard about the war...

I talked with my family about me joining, they disagreed at first, but eventually agreed at my decision to join.

I talked to the school principal and talked to him about joining the army. And he encouraged me, as he was the one who helped me get a scholarship.

...

I packed my bags of what I need and went to get an examination at the army camp and then placed me at the 43rd infantry.

We were then immediately deported in the war near Germany. There I became famous to my comrades due to my quick thinking skills was able to make a plan in fighting those Nazi bastards.

I became known as "The Captain" due to my leadership skills and my unorthodox planning where it was applied in finishing those followers of a mad man.

I eventually rose to the rank of corporal but I remained in the war-zone to help my comrades in fighting the Germans.

...

There, in the war, I met someone beautiful. So beautiful and strong, an anomaly and a unique person in the war herself. She was one Dynamite Gal.

She presented herself as Wonder Woman, an Amazon who came to fight the Greek God of War, Ares whom was the reason why the war started as told be herself.

We fought together in the war and there developed our friendship. We talk about each others life on either about how she was raised in Themyscira or about my childhood and my family. She gave me sympathy about my father's death but I told her that it was all fine.

Unto that I developed an infatuation towards her and grew into something more. I kept my feelings hidden away yet they won't go away. I tried to, but I can't, as she was too mesmerizing in my eyes. I continue to steel myself of these feelings as it would distract me in my duties but I knew they would resurface much stronger.

...

And then it did. So to stop these feelings to annoy me, I told myself to tell her how I feel.

I went to her tent to tell her, and by the time I reached her tent, I noticed there were two shadows of both respective gender.

I walked silently near her tent to peek and heard-

"Diana, I love you."

Steve Trevor, her longtime companion told her of his feelings and kissed her.

I knew that my love for her would fail in the end, so I walked away and left them to their own devices.

In the morning we woke up to prepare to attack the hideout of , the archenemy of Wonder Woman.

It was reported that she is preparing a dangerous weapon that could kill or disintegrate anything in its path.

We scouted the hideout, and tried to sneak in, but we were caught instead. As in fact, there was a spy in our group and prepared our arrival. Hence, the reason why me and my scouting group are in the laboratory.

As I was saying, aside from poisons that the Bad doctor was making, there is a lot of stuff that was placed in here.

A serum that could make a human reach superhuman levels in exchange for sanity, powerful guns that could disintegrate a soldier with one shot, and most of all, a reactor core made from unknown materials that were presumed to be of alien technology.

I am a science lover whom studied to become a scientist someday aside from being a soldier, I identified it to be self sustaining and could power a whole city for centuries. A revolutionary tech indeed, but at the same time it was also volatile. Its unknown properties could be a problem , as it could explode itself, and could devastate a thousand yards more if it would explode.

And on that we waited...

...

*Boom*

And would you look at that, they came after all. I've prepared if my positions been compromised, its up to them to handle our situation.

Wonder woman came leading the army while at the same time, blocking the bullets shot to them and cutting those bastards down.

Well never thought i'd be rescued by her.

"MELTDOWN IN THIRTY MINUTES"

Crap, the Doctor made the reactor into a bomb that could kill anything it could reach. I knew that if I don't stop it, we'd all be doomed. I know what I must do.

...

I walked among my comrades with Steve on my shoulders unconscious, weakened from the torture happened to him. He was knocked unconscious from continuous torture by the enemy's hands.

As I faced her, I still can't help but be mesmerized of her looks, her jaw dropping body, her lustrous hair, her beautiful gem-like eyes, she is really one Dynamite gal.

"Adrian, I'm so glad we've found you. Thank the gods you're alright. Come on, we need to go Dr. Poison escaped yet again from our clutches. She is really needed to be caught, she is a very dangerous individual."

I passed Steve to another soldier, and spoke.

"I know, go on ahead without me. Take them back to There is still something I have to do. Don't wait for me."

"But Adrian, you could die in there."

"I know that, but we'll all die if I don't stop the reactor from meltdown. I need to do this, I'm the only one who can do this."

"... okay, fine. I understand what you must do, come back safe. And may the gods be in your favor."

"I promise, and I'll hold onto that promise. And Diana,"

"Yes?"

'I love you.'" Thank you for being a great friend, and thank you for everything."

It hurts me from the inside of denying myself towards telling her the truth, and I could feel it in my bones that those will be my last words to her. I knew that these would be the last day I would ever see her.

I steeled my will in facing my fate, I stepped back and ran towards the chaos. I ran back into the fortress of the enemy, into the control room in the front of the reactor core.

The controls were rather strange to me, as I would know how to handle a nuclear reactor due to reading books and seeing it in real life applications .

Luckily, I recognized a few buttons and a few switches here and there. I know only one option I could do in this situation, as time is running out and i'm limited to one option.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS"

I could implode it in the inside out rather than exploding it to smithereens, where it could devastate a few hundred miles. That is the only way.

I did what I had to do.

I pressed a few buttons here and there, turn a few knobs and turned switches in the control station.

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

I pressed the last switch, and sat down in the chair situated in my back. I knew there's no escaping this so I sat down and imagined reliving my memories, I'll miss my friends, my family, and especially Diana. Oh how I wished we've met in another time, where there's no war happening or chaos breaking out. But fate has been cruel in my life, but at least I made the most of it great.

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

I'm sorry Diana, I'll be breaking that promise.

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

*Fweeet*

*BOOM*

An explosive erupted, covering the whole with plasma and fire in a matter of seconds.

And a strange thing happened. The whole explosion went back inside like time reversed itself, and that's not the only thing happened. The whole structure destroyed itself and it got sucked in the middle, it turned to small glowing particles and got suck in a large ball of plasma formed like the sun itself. The particles got sucked in a fashion similar to a swirling vortex or a planetary revolution, where it formed into a big ball of explosive matter.

And after destroying or sucking a small radius of landscape, the exact size of where the base itself is placed, it became smaller and smaller by the minute, and explodes into a tiny harmless explosion, leaving nothing in its wake.

...

...

...

And there, a legend is born.

The legend of the golden guardian.

The man with the power of a million exploding suns.

And on that time, I was reborn.

I am...

...

...

...

 **SENTRY**

* * *

[Preview]

...

*Swoosh* *Swoosh* *Splash*

The sound of waves splashing from the sea to the beach in harmony, leaving a beautiful and serene sunrise.

*Splash* *Splash*

A figure floating by the currents of the water, a masculine figure with brown eyes wearing ripped army clothing without any other accessories even footwear, floated to the beach, unconscious by of what is happening.

As he flows to the shore, his hands rose, and crawls to land.

...

...

He awoke in a dazed fashion, and spoke in a raspy voice,

"Where... where am I? "

Then the view of perspective rose to see the island we he woke as he climbed up to the top.

It showed beyond the mountains a civilization. With each architecture of Greek design, with its inhabitants of single gender, women of various ages engaged in combat training of the olden ages, with weapons of steel swords, shields and leather clothing fighting with prowess and skills.

"Oh God."

The perspective turned back to the single male, showing his rugged appearance. Showing his handsome face hidden by his facial beard, telling that he haven't shaved for a long time, his piercing black eyes and Adonis body similar to a swimmers physic, and also his ripped pants and upper clothing.

"Is this Themyscira? It really is similar to what Diana had said it to be."

As he was about to take a step, heard a shout.

"Halt, Intruder." A feminine voice shouted.

"Eeeeep!" A high pitched squeal came from the man's voice to being unmanly, and almost jumped out of his position

*Crack*

And a small fissure to the earth broke.

"What the-" He spoke.

*Break*

And he fell back down the ledge of the small hill back to the seashore.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-"

And the screen blacks out.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yep, I actually made this one first rather than the prologue...**

 **And yes the backstory will be different to the original Sentry where he swallowed a pill of concentrated SSS (Super Soldier Serum) but more powerful than the original...**

 **The backstory is an original story of mine (I think?), It actually just came to me...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Other than that, i'm making another SI fanfic about an OC male reader reincarnated with the power of Rex Salazar in DC Universe and probably Marvel where he is a mutant ... and probably another SI about another OC who also got reincarnated into Doctor Doom in Marvel universe of course...**

 **Why Doctor Doom? I mean seriously, he's awesome even though he's a villain. He can do anything, and he became a God! A God, seriously... oh, and make him a superhero rather than a villain, and no I don't wan't to add his huge ego and pride... the reason why he became a villain... so I placed another character, an OC in place of his body...**

 **I'm outta here, Peace 2 U Mates...**

 **If your wondering that i'm not updating again, I am probably busy... or I forgot my password again...**

 **... or I'm procrastinating... Hey, don't blame me! I'm Lazy y'know**


	3. Chapter 2

**YESSSSS! IM ALIVE! MUHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHHAHAHA!?**

 **Okay, enough of that. Finally, I'm alive people. Sorry for the wait, I was really busy. My work piled up during my vacation months and my first year in college is crazy, especially when I was the class president ( or class commander in my case due to school policy) so I was stuck with school work and other stuff. I really haven't updated for a very long time time, sorry about that. I barely had time for myself actually.**

 **Sorry for the wait, here's the update guys**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything depicted in the story so please don't sue me, I barely have money to support myself. I don't even gain money for making this crap.**

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry if my writing is bad, I don't have a typesetter so I do all the work myself in my phone. So I really need your review guys to improve my capabilities, seriously. If youre wondering if this is actually an an SI (Self-Insert), yes it is with a combination of OC and Isekai( you people already know that category). Some parts of the story arcs would probably be either original or simply taken out from either media of DC, I'm making this on the go.**

 **I'm really a crappy writer, I got lots of ideas to make stories and fanfics yet I have problem in making it. Yep, I'm really just that crappy. Enoy of this shit, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

 **And also, please be mindful of the language I am using. I tend to be crass about it so, don't be surprised of the innapropriate words I am using. Please.**

 **More Author's notes are on the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Sentry Force

* * *

[Location: Unknown]

...

...

...

Well, this is boring...

I'm monologuing to my mind because I'm freaking bored floating through this vast empty space full of illusionary bright stars spreaded not knowing where it ends.

I've been wondering how my life lead to this...

...

...

...

... Of how my unfortunate death came.

* * *

I name is *******...

Wait, why can't I remember my name... I can't remember it... I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME!

...

...

...

Images came rushing to my mind, like a very long filmstrip running in a movie projector. It showed me every single detail since I was born. I didn't even knew how I remembered that. Except, my name can't be heard to it. Every time my name is spoken or shown in papers are all static and blurry, like an error to a computer or a virus. It was like an error to reality itself.

I was born in September, from a woman who I will never knew in my entire life. I never even knew her name, or how she looked like as her face was covered by the shade of her cloak. That was probably the first time I probably gained conscience, weird.

She dropped me in an orphanage, and kept saying sorry to me. " I'm sorry ******** I can't raise you, I can't handle the burden of responsibility." She spoke. Either she can't support raising me or, I was a mistake to be born in this world.

Huh, probably the latter. Horny teenagers, dammit...

She placed me in front of an oak door wrapped with a bundle of cloth, and rang the doorbell.

"I'm so sorry." She said. And she stepped back, ran away in the dark night and never looked back.

She never even said she loved me. I was disheartened, hurted that she never cared and only wanted to save herself.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a door opening. A kind looking brunette woman wearing professional clothing curiously looked outside, wondering who rang. She was about to close the door when she heard a voice, a cry of a child made her look back. She looked down and saw a child wrapped in cheap looking cloths.

She then quickly took the child and carry him in her arms, rocking my younger self to sleep and then looked if she could still catch after whoever left me in front of her doorstep. Alas, it was all for naught as she didn't see anyone walking the streets in the dark evening.

"Why would anyone do such a thing? No matter, I'll raise you and find you a home little one." She spoke like a kind mother to her child. She was my beacon of hope that day, inspired me to live my life.

* * *

The scene then fast forwarded to my childhood years, showing myself wearing white T-shirt and black shorts. My hair was cut in a crew cut hairstyle. I looked so adorable being engrossed reading a book in a library, sitting in a chair by the window. I was a little bookworm back then, inspired by the wonders of the world's knowledge saved in books.

I wasn't like any other normal children in my age, playing with with friends outside. While I also do go outside, I rarely play with other kids due to not finding any worth playing with them except making acquaintance with children whom are the same age as me. I lacked inspirations doing anything except reading books.

"*******, Why aren't you playing with them?" A female voice brought my younger self out of his thoughts and looked to where the voice originated.

"I simply lack the effort in doing so, they are simply to childish for my tastes. I'll simply get bored by their activities, Mother Grace." Myounger self retorted to the woman I am confronting.

It showed a beautiful woman with a bob cut brown haired woman wearing office clothes, the same person who took me in that night. Her looks hadn't changed a day since I've met her.

"Smartass, you are a child and you'll miss your own childhood years. You're maturing too fast for your own age ********, at least give it a chance." She spoke to me like how a mother speaks to her child.

"Fine. Only because you said so." I begrudgingly stood up and went

Grace was my beacon of hope, she was my mother figure as to all the other children in the orphanage. She taught me everything she knew and that inspired me to learn more. I grew up with a different perspective in life than the other children, that we were already expecting our deaths soon. I was a snarky sarcastic bastard since childhood due to my view in life. Then, an unfortunate thing happened that day.

That would be the day everything in my life would come crashing down like a pile of bricks.

I was in my rebellion stage, or basically my teenage years.

Nobody adopted me due to my personality, so I remained living in the orphanage. I felt that my life is unfair so I brooded like a certain duck butt emo. And no, it didn't attract girls because that would be ridiculous, it doesn't make me look cool nor handsome instead made me look like a bratty idiot. I never had friends at school instead I treat my classmates as merely acquaintances as I spent my time reading books and filling it with knowledge. And yes, it did gave me perfect grades at every academic subjects. It gave me an image of a stuck up idiot to my classmates though. The only people I could consider my friends were the other children in the orphanage and I even barely talk to them or getting to know each other. My time was either spent going to school learning, helping around the orphanage, or reading books at either the school library, the local library or the orphanage library.

I was also at least athletic enough to pass every physical education, but I never gained interest in doing those activities and the teachers kept coaxing me into joining. I kept filling my head with useful information instead.

As I walked home from school, I noticed a loud noise coming from a mile away. I was interested by what it was due to it near my neighborhood at the orphanage.

The sirens were getting louder and I just saw an ambulance about to come to the scene. A lot of people were surrounding the scene of accident and the officers were keeping the civilians out of the way. It was a car crash between a truck and a typical car that you would see a family would drive, and I was tempted to go to it. And so I did.

As I was near it, the car looked familiar to me. And I felt dread coming from my gut making me feel bad, so I ran to get closer to the scene. And by the time I arrived to it, I felt sick from looking at it that it made me want to spill my guts. The plate number of the car was familiar to me, as I occasionally see it drive to the orphanage. There I saw her, bloodied and filled with scars from her body, as she was carried by the paramedics to the ambulance. I dropped my bag and broke down.

"No, no, no, nonono, no, NO,NO, NOOOO!? GRACE! GRACE!" I shouted and ran to her, as the police tried to stop me from going to her. The ambulance was already carrying her to the hospital.

I didn't feel like going to school that week, and spent my time either brooding or helping at the orphanage. I already expected things like this would happen to people, but I never knew how it would affect me. I thought that I wouldn't even care about it not feel like this, but I was wrong. I was bitter to the world, as I was annoyed by how it works.

I went to the hospital that day to see if she's okay, so I visited her.

"I'm sorry, but she only has a month to live. We did the best the best that we could, but the damage was to great in her body for us to fix." The doctor spoke to me, and threaded every word that I've heard. She's dying and nothing could fix that. While we all have limited lifespan, hers was shortened by a lot.

"Doc, please give us some privacy please." Grace spoke raspily, and the doctor nodded and went out of the room. She rested at the bed looking really weak like she could break bones in her body if she moves.

"*******..." She faced me, with a saddened look. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" I answered, with tears trying to break out of my tear ducts.

"I'm sorry that I could never gave you a family that would love you, a warm home for you to live. I wasn't able give you the life you expected to be, to live your childhood like there's no tomorrow. Instead I gave you problems that made you mature so quickly, handling responsibilities too young for yourself to deal with. So I'm sorry." She spoke weakly, stopping occasionally to breathe and crying due to feeling guilt.

I took in every word she spoke, and I answered. "Grace, you weren't the problem, I am. I never took in what you taught me and got angry to the world. I don't deserve you, you're too kind for me. You gave me everything I needed instead I threw it back to you. It was me who messed up, I should be the one to deserve such punishment not you. I... I ... I'm sorry." And I let my tears flow for the first time in so many years.

"Oh *******, I never thought you would feel this way. I guess we both are at fault here, huh." She spoke, caressing my face with her hands and stroking it as I sat near her ad cried beside her.

"Hey, Grace?" I spoke.

"Yes ******?" She questioned.

"I've been meaning to tell you this since the day I met you, to thank you for everything you did for me." I said with deep conviction to tell her.

"What is it?" She asks, curious to what it was.

"I...

...

...i.

I

...

...

I love you,

...

...

Mom." I said, with feelings through every word that I said.

"Oh ********, I love you too my dear sweet child." She spoke with a short hesitation, and gave in. And she stood up and sat by the headrest of the bed and took me into a warm hug. She kissed my forehead and run her hands to my scalp as I hugged back into her warm embrace.

'So, this is what a mother's love feels like. I admit I like it, and I will surely miss this.' My thoughts spoke, and made me feel different from what I was before. It changed me.

After that, we spent her remaining days as fun as we did, even though she couldn't participate with the people from the orphanage as she did before. I changed from being a snarky and broody bastard to a positive and kind person, a complete 180 to my former personality as the people who knew me were baffled by the change and accepted me.

We did everything we could to make her last days happy so she passes her life with a bright smile. I treasured every moment I spent with her and kept it alive through my memories.

I took her to the park with the kids and the caretakers to have fun and a picnic. I was already happy whenever I look at my mother figure's smiling face, it filled me with joy to hang out with the people who I consider my family. But alas, everything has it's endings.

It was her last night staying with us, and we spent it looking outside in the night sky filled with sparkling stars and the bright moon.

"******..." She spoke to me, looking at me with conviction.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you, and I want you to live you life to the fullest. Find your special someone, and please don't wallow yourself in self pity because of me. Please would you do that for me?" She pleased to me and holded my hand with both her palms, caressing it.

"Yes, I know I know. I wont become broody the brooding emo wonder." I answered and chuckled a bit.

"Thank you. And ******, always remember. With great power..."

"... Comes great responsibility. I know, did you rip that off from Spider-Man? Seriously?" I finished.

"It doesn't mean that it's meaningless. It has a beautiful meaning to it you need know." She spoke mirthfully.

"Yeah, I knew that. And you knew how much I love comic books." I said.

"Yes, I could see it now. You running around with underwear outside your shorts with a blanket as a cape." She laughs at the image she envisions.

"Okay, okay. Please stop making fun of me, I get it." I spoke, also laughing at the image in mind.

" And ******. always remember, treasure what's precious in your life and protect it. As something that is treasured and loved is worth that nothing could ever buy it. May it be a family or friends, as it is something worth fighting for." And that, she spoke her last breath. And slept beside me, rested peacefully with a tear flowing from her closed eyes.

"I will, Mom. It's a promise of a lifetime." I spoke sadly, tears of despair and joy falling from my eyes. Looking at her face one more time, I embraced her like she would disappear at any moment from my arms and cried the whole night silently.

* * *

After that day, I changed myself. Rather than looking like a person without a care in the world, instead I looked prim and proper like how a student would look like. I focused myself on continuing my studies, working part time to gain money as I knew that the help from the orphanage would never be enough, and gained a goal to achieve in mind.

I wanted to become a scientist to help people, focusing on medical science. Looking for a way to cure diseases and create vaccines for sickness.

My time was now divided from studying, working, helping at the orphanage, and reading in my free time. I continue to fill my head to the brim with knowledge and gained understand in multiple branches of science and other even though my future job is already known. But hey, you'll never know when you would need it.

I never bothered focusing on my love life even though I was coaxed by the people I knew from either the orphanage or my friends from school. I never really cared about it due to being busy. That would probably be really bad, because I will never knew how to ask a girl out. Only time will tell.

Finally I was in college to gain my PhD and MD's, I made a lot of friends in there actually. It was really great to be accepted in an University where it can help me achieve my dreams.

And what a surprise, there I found my first crush. I never thought that I could even have one. But hey, we're all humans right and this just being human.

She has the most beautiful face I have ever seen, and an intelligence on par too. Her name was Beatrice, and boy her name fits her beauty. I was smitten by this and my friends kept annoying me about it.

I sent her gifts anonymously, and love letters occasionally. I was a lovestruck idiot.

And apparently came the day I was about to ask her out, when everything came crashing down...

...

Again.

It was afternoon where all the other students already went home and I was about to also. But before that, I was going to place another love letter so that I could meet her. But suddenly, I heard a noise. I was curious to what it was, so what would a curious numbskull would do? I went there to peek. It was getting louder and louder as I go near it, and the noise were a woman's moans and a sound of grunting. I went to peek at it and was surprised to who it was.

It was none other than my crush the hell f***** the s*** out of her life.

"Ohhh... Yes! YES!" She screamed like a wild person.

I was disheartened by what I saw, and could never unsee what happened.

"What *ughh* do you *hughg* think about your *huh* admirer Bea?" Her lover spoke curiously.

"What about him, I already knew who he is and *aahh* he's nothing but a lovesick *haahh* puppy. He's an idiot who *uuhhh* thinks he has a chance on me. *Aaahhhhnn* What a dork." She said without remorse, not knowing the said person being described was hearing every word she said.

"What a loser, he should just die in a pit and never be found ever again." He said while thrusting into her.

"Yeah, you said it hun." She spoke back.

As they continue their car activity, I walked back silently and ran home. I ripped apart the letter and burnt it.

Of course as revenge, I reported their activities by the principal and got the both of them expelled for their behavior. I did it anonymously to prevent being found out by them, and boy how I mischievously laughed at their expense. Oh sweet revenge how I love thee. Sure it may be petty of me to do so, but they did break the rules. So it's still their fault.

And after that, my unlucky lovelife continues. Either women only wants me for my looks to make them look good, intelligence to do their work for them, or plainly to stroke their egos, I was tired of it and annoyed by how they kept using me.

And so I stood up to them and said-

"FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!" And the world continues to turn. Seriously, it continues to revolve and we all know how that works.

I'm getting out of topic.

...

...

So I continue to pursue my dreams, no more distractions because I'm already sick of it.

And so I did.

I got my college diploma, got my dream job, and I was satisfied. I was also made famous due to my achievements in medical science, as I was able to help sick people and deadl with diseases that still doesn't have a cure until I was able to. I was still living by the orphanage because that is where my family is. And they allowed me to live in it. I was able to help the orphanage, teach my fellow orphans and gave them gifts. I tend to tinker stuff from time to time, and sometimes read comics too. I tend to be a bit childish you know, and also I became and avid fan of those, and it turned me into a comic book nerd. It is also where I get my inspirations also. Yep, my life is good.

...

...

...

* * *

And it all came down crashing yet again.

This is how I died.

I went to the subway to take a ride to get home, as I just came from work.

While waiting for the train, somebody accidentally pushed me to the rails of the train. That guy was horrified of what he did. Although that guy kinda looked familiar to me. The lights of the train was coming, and all I heard was the horn of the train.

SPLATTT! SPLURGE! SLASH!

It was the sound of my body being destroyed by the train.

And people were screaming that day. Children who saw it were traumatized of what happened. As for the person who pushed me, he was as pale as a sheet.

As for me, all I felt was a pinprick of a needle and all I felt was no more.

...

...

...

* * *

And that is my life story. A tragic tale.

"Sheesh, that was a bit dark." I spoke, shaking with fear.

"Yep, tell me about it." Another voice spoke beside me.

After hearing that, I felt like I jumped off of my skin due to the surprise and looked towards the voice.

It was a man. Yep, a very dirty man. Not stinky but dirty, liked he was thrown into a dusty ground and rolled over like a hound does.

Although from his looks, he is wearing military clothes with small rips from his clothing like he came from a war.

But when I looked at his face, I was surprised. He looks exactly like me, except looking more ruggedly good looking with his beard while I have the clean, stylish looks. Hey, no homo. I ain't gay. It's just appreciation of looks

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Your name first." He talked back.

"I don't really know, I can't even remember my name. How 'bout calling me Bob?" I spoke unsurely.

"Good enough. The name's Adrian, I'm a military officer who fought in the world war. So, you're scientist huh, lucky you. I didn't even get to achieve my dream job, or even finish school." He said.

"Yeesh, tough luck. I feel you man. Seriously, sorry about your goal." I spoke respectively.

"It's fine brother, at least I was able to save the world. So, what do you think we're doing here?" He asked.

"I dunno, probably waiting for the afterlife." I answered.

"Huh, that would be it." He murmured.

And so we waited

...

...

* * *

"GREETINGS, CHAMPIONS." A loud voice spoke, lined with power.

While any normal person would be afraid of such power, to us well...

" Finally, you arrived. Seriously you made us wait for too long, and we are seriously bored." I spoke annoyed.

" You made us wait for 12 long hours, what could be so important that it took you that long to come here?" My look-alike spoke with a tired tone.

"SILENCE, MORTALS! HONESTLY, IS THIS THE THANKS I GET FOR TAKING AWAY FROM THAT BORING PLACE AND TAKE YOU TO THIS PLACE TO GIVE YOU S CHANCE! I'M GETTING OLD FOR THIS CRAP. WAIT, THAT STATEMENT IS ALREADY INVALID. I'M ALREADY AS OLD AS THE UNIVERSE ITSELF BUT WHO'S COUNTING." The greater entity spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Uhhh who and where are you exactly and why can't we see you sir?" My friend who looks exactly like like me asked.

"TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION, I AM EVERYWHERE AND NOWHERE. I AM EVERYTHING THAT IS EXISTING IN THIS DIMENSION. I WAS BORN FROM THE EXPLOSION OF THE BIG BANG. I CARRY THE POWER OF A MILLION EXPLODING SUNS AND STARS. I! AM! THE SENTRY FORCE!" Upon answering that question, a Titan like being came to existence. With a muscular structure, it's whole body made from the dark sky itself filled to the brim with stars of every sizes, with it's glowing yellow eyes it looked towards us like it was judging our existence.

" Ohh... Crap" I spoke.

"Oh crap indeed, my friend." My doppelganger added.

I'm already shaking my knees that I couldn't stand and my body feels week justby seeing the existence of the powerful force itself. How is it possible when where floating in space itself, and it seem like it's the same case to my look alike too

"Uhhh... How may we serve you your High Eminence, sir?" I spoke with nervousness lacing my voice but without fear.

"YOU TWO CARRY VERY POWERFUL SOULS AND WILL, SO I'M INTERESTED IN GIVING YOU SOMETHING. I WILL RETURN YOU TWO TO LIFE ONCE AGAIN IF YOU ACCEPT." The powerful being gave a proposition to us, making us think deeply about it.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here, there has to be a catch to this deal. What is it?" My doppelganger spoke curiously with a passive face.

"YES, YOU ARE CORRECT YOUNG MORTAL. IN RETURNING TO EARTH ONCE AGAIN, ONLY ONE MAY RETURN. AND THE OTHER WILL DISAPPEAR IN EXISTENCE." The powerful entity answered, shocking us with the information.

...

"Well I guess it's you pal, I already lived my life while you didn't even get the chance. I already had my filled my purpose to the world. So I guess it's up to you now to live a new life and take responsibility my friend." My look alike spoke with conviction and tiredness.

"There has to be another way right? Please. It's unfair to him too." I said with sadness lacing my voice. Of course it's unfair, disappearing from existence means being deleted from life and never coming back.

"SO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE THE THIRD PATH HUH, TO MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY RIGHT?" The powerful entity asked.

...

...

...

"WELL... THERE IS ANOTHER WAY, ALTHOUGH MUCH HARSHER THAN THE OTHER TWO PATHS. ARE YOU TWO PREPARED TO TAKE THE RISKS?" The humongous entity spoke with curiosity.

We looked at each other and nodded. The decision has been made.

"We accept the challenge." We spoke at the same time.

"OKAY, SO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE YOUR OWN PATH EH... PERFECT. THAT IS WHAT MY REALM'S CHAMPION IS SUPPOSED TO BE. VERY WELL, BUT TELL ME THIS. HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY YOU BOTH LOOKED SIMILAR TO EACH OTHER?" The entity questioned our existence.

'No way, is it possible?' I thought deeply.

"Is he my alternate self from another reality? So does that mean..."

"YOU ARE CORRECT YOUNG MORTAL. YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO HIS DIMENSION TO TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY IN PROTECTING THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE. HES ONE OF YOU ALTERNATE REALITY SELF AND THE THEORY OF THE MULTIVERSE AND THE OMNIVERSE TRUE. THIS PLACE IS ONE OF THOSE UNIVERSES THAT EXISTS SINCE THE CREATION OF UNIVERSES BEGAN. HENCE, WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU TWO WILL DEFINITELY WORK." The large being cut me off and immediately answered my question.

"Uhh... What are you going to do to us?" My alternate self questions the entity.

"WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS MERGE YOU BOTH TO CREATE ANOTHER EXISTENCE. NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES BECAUSE THIS PROCESS WILL BE QUICK."

"Et tu" "Wuh" We said without finishing what we were supposed to said then suddenly, both the palms of the ridiculously giant being slammed into each other with the both of us in it in a loud-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The shockwave shook the dimension itself by the force of what the giant did.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then suddenly a bright light exploded between the palms of the giant entity itself and enveloped everything with its light.

"I!"

"AM!"

"SENTRY!"

And the dimension itself shook once again by the force of the creation of the powerful being.

"MY WORK IS DONE. NOW MY CHAMPION, TRAIN YOURSELF SO THAT YOU MAY CONTROL YOUR POWER TO PREPARE FOR YOUR QUEST. NOW, LET US TRAIN."

* * *

[Location: Sentry World]

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decades has past and not once have I grew old. Time in this dimension is irrelevant, so I have all the time in the world.

I am know the combination of the two existence merged into one. At first, I didn't know who I was due to the influx of both memories in my brain.

That was a major problem. So I- eh I mean we created a solution for coexistence in one body. We melded ourselves and created a new persona. I am now both either and neither of them two. I was created by their desire to bring peace and justice. While I still have both their memories, somehow the scientist persona is much more dominant than the military persona in creating my identity.

I spent those years mastering my power and control, while the sentry force helped me once in a while.

I created my own clothes from my own power, transmuting both my two personas clothing into one. A simple tight fitting white shirt, pants with a belt and boots. Although I can easily change into my superhero outfit whenever I 'transform' or unleash my powers, it saves me money from making a durable supersuit. If it tears, I could simply let my powers flow through the suit or simply re-transform to fix any tears or shreds. I felt bad on how Spider-Man deals with fixing his clothes. I mean, look at Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, they're both rich so they don't deal with what Peter has to deal with every tears and holes in his suit. Oh God, I'm monologuing too much.

Monologuing my daily life in here has kept me sane like how Spider-Man deals with it. No, not like Deadpool. He's crazy, but not as crazy as the Joker, Goblin or Carnage.

Anyway, I mastered handling my powers so it's time to leave this boring place.

Boredom kills braincells you know. Although I don't know if it's true.

...

"MY CHAMPION, IT IS NOW TIME FOR YOU TO EMBARK ON YOUR JOURNEY. NOW GO AND CREATE YOUR DESTINY. BUT BEWARE, FOR A GREAT DANGER WILL THREATEN THIS WORLD SO BE PREPARED YOUNG ONE." The Titan like being spoke and then holds out its right hand to create a portal.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Thanks for everything". I wore my civilian clothes, the white shirt and others. I waved goodbye and went to the portal.

"BE CAREFULLY YOUNG ONE, FOR YOUR OPPOSITE WILL COME. THE VOID THAT WILL DESTROY US ALL." The giant being spoke somberly, saddened of what will happen in the future.

* * *

[Location: A freakingly huge body of water, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean]

...

...

...

...

*KAKAWW*

A speeding object hit an innocent seagull, as it speeds onto the body of water.

...

...

...

"a"

"aah"

"Aaaaaaaaah"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"CURSE YOU, YOU FREAKING GIANT TROLLISH BASTARD" I shouted loudly while falling in high speed.

*SPLASH*

A loud splash rung, causing large wave to form. It knocked me unconscious as I float through the current...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Swoosh* *Swoosh* *Splash*

The sound of waves splashing from the sea to the beach in harmony, leaving a beautiful and serene sunrise.

*Splash* *Splash*

A figure floating by the currents of the water, a masculine figure with black hair and blue eyes wearing a white tight fitting shirt, pants and combat boots floated to the beach, unconscious by of what is happening.

As he flows to the shore, his hands rose, and crawls to land.

...

* * *

...

He awoke in a dazed fashion, and spoke in a raspy voice,

"Where... where am I? "

Then the view of perspective rose to see the island we he woke as he climbed up to the top.

It showed beyond the mountains a civilization. With each architecture of Greek design, with its inhabitants of single gender, women of various ages engaged in combat training of the olden ages, with weapons of steel swords, shields and leather clothing fighting with prowess and skills.

"Oh God."

The perspective turned back to the single male, showing his rugged appearance. Showing his handsome face hidden by his facial beard, telling that he haven't shaved for a long time, his piercing blue eyes and Adonis body similar to a swimmers physique, and also shown by his wet clothing he just came ashore.

"Is this Themyscira? It really is similar to what Diana had said it to be."

As he was about to take a step, heard a shout.

"Halt, Intruder." A feminine voice shouted.

"Eeeeep!" A high pitched squeal came from the man's voice to being unmanly, and almost jumped out of his position

*Crack*

And a small fissure to the earth broke.

"What the-" He spoke.

*Break*

And he fell back down the ledge of the small hill back to the seashore.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-"

The scene blacks out as the man went unconscious.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

"Uhh... Where... Where am I?" I blinked sluggish, coming out from unconsciousness.

As I awoke, I looked around to see archaic structures inspired by Greek design, tall marble columns stood to hold the Rocky ceiling. Women wearing armors and weapons stood around, filling the hall and looked at me with menacing glares, curiosity from a few. But non could match the stoic but oppressive look of the one seated at the throne. The woman wearing a toga and a crown, holding a golden scepter/staff with a golden eagle figure on its top. I recognized her familiar looks and blond hair, she was none other than Queen Hyppolita, the Queen of the Amazon's, and the mother of Diana.

As I stood up, I failed to do so due to the glowing ropes binding me down.

"Where am I?" Asking more clearly now even though I knew where I am, I threaded the atmosphere carefully to prevent angering these man-hating women and not to play hunt-the-rougishly-handsome-man-and-cook-him-for-dinner game.

Yep, I'm in deep shit right now.

"You are in Themiscyra, the home of the amazons. Now tell me, 'man', who are you, what are you working for and where did you came from?". Hyppolita asked, well more like ordering me to do so.

The rope glowed brightly and it felt tight that it's squeezing me, and forcing me to open my mouth and made me speak.

"I *aarrghh* am Robert Reynolds, I'm a-aargh a warrior and a scholar, I'm from Queens.

Well, all of it are actually true. I named myself after the original Sentry from the comic books as a namesake, I am created from two personas, a soldier and a scientist, and my persona who lived in this universe actually lived in Queens.

"Now tell me, Man, state your purpose of what you came here for." The Queen ordered once more.

"Nothing-gghh, really. I just *gahh* washed into your shore unconsciously. It was never my intention to be here. *Aaggh* A-all I wanted is to go home." I answered back, grunting due to the tightening of the bindings. How did they get a second lasso of truth when Wonder Woman took it.

"So you are innocent. You can only speak the truth due to the magical binding powers of the lasso, so I trust what you have said. But I'm afraid I can't let you go. We need to kill you to prevent the location of our island being known." The Queen spoke stoically.

Wait-what... Nope. No thanks, I rather want my body parts attached to me.

"Err, uhh, is there another way?" I pleaded to the Queen. I really don't want to be slain, alright.

"You wanted to live? Very well then. You did say you were a warrior, so a trial of combat it is. You will fight one of my finest warriors. Should you survive, you can leave this island peacefully. Guards, take this man to the armory and prepare him for battle." The Queen spoke and ordered her people to do so.

'As a queen, I must make an example to my people. I must show them my capability in leadership. I was too kind enough to allow that Man named Steve Trevor to go, and I lost my daughter in doing so. But I cannot hold her back as it is her destiny. I am sorry young man for using you, may the gods be in your favor.' Hyppolita thought deeply.

...

...

...

I was free of my bindings and brought to the armory. It was filled with an arsenal of gladitoral weapons. Darn it, all the armors are female shaped. I should have expected that. Oh well, time to make stuff up.

I picked up a few armors to construct my own armor, broke and cut a few parts from here, hammered to shape the armor from there and there, tied knots and bolted armor parts there and viola. The guards were curious about the noise and peeked through the doorway.

A leather vest with bronze colored metal platings formed like my pics and abs, individually bolted and tied to the vest. Leather pauldrons covered my shoulders, knees, and thighs. I tied my metal plated leather vambraces on both of my arms, took two swords sheathed and tied on my back. I took a round metal shield with a spear, and wore a circlet in my head to headbash my opponent. And I was ready to go.

I did think about using my powers but be I can't display it on full power. I don't want to cause mass genocide in doing so. So, I need to keep it on the low. Although I did master every martial arts and other combat-oriented arts I've read and practiced out while I was in the Sentry Force.

I simply had a lot of time, okay. It tends to get bored so I had to do something other than mastering my power.

...

* * *

I arrived at the arena and wow, the crowd is going wild. Seriously, I felt a bit nervous about the denseness of the situation. The atmosphere feels nostalgic to me, like the time when I was a kid and joined the science fair. God, I felt intimidated. You're so lucky Steve, that you get to have women fight for you while I had to fight a woman instead to leave this island. Just great.

No, no. No time for that now, as my Challenger walks in from the other side of the arena.

My opponent wears the common Amazonian armor, clothing and sandals. A sheathed sword strapped on her left hip, a round shield worn on her left arm, a spear strapped on her back, and a mace held on her right hand. Damn, she looked overarmed.

I looked to my right and saw the Queen seated on her throne with her guards beside her.

*Trumpets loudly blowing*

"Fighters, stand your ground!" A loud female voice on the arena.

"By the order of the Queen herself, you may now start the battle!" And the crownd shouted in excitement, probably wanting to see me either badly beaten or decapitated. Ugh, I don't feel so good

I faced my opponent and stood my position. I placed my shield in front of me and my spear held at my back by my hand and elbow.

My opponent did the same with her weapons where she held her shield up front and her mace poised to bash.

"You will die by my hands, man. Your kinds existence is pitiful to us women. Now, have at thee!" Then, she dashed to my position to attack.

*Swoosh*

"Bring it, bitch!" I retorted. And it made her angrier. I also dashed straight to her, meeting each other in middle. *Swoosh*

My spear poised to strike, and thrusted the shaft with it's sharp edge to her.

*Clang*

She then blocked the attack and swerved the spear aside, and then bashed her mace to me where I defended by blocking it with my own shield.

*Bash**Clang*

The force made me stagger on my feet and took a few step back, and then dashed to her to do a shield bash and stunning her by the effect.

I then made a retreat and dashed back to gain some space.

I then looked at my shield and saw the metal curved inside with a few cracks on it.

I knew that with one more hit by that mace, my shield would break and then incapacitate me. So I did what Captain America would do, I threw the shield like a frisbee to my opponent and once again stunned her by my attack.

*Slam* "Ugghh"

I then poised my spear to prepare a strike by squatting low and pointing its butt end by my left shoulder and the edge pointed back, gripping it tightly and made a mad dash towards her, like what lancer did in the anime.

I then jumped from the ground in front of her and poised the spear to strike, preparing a javelin throw and shoot to hit her.

*Swoosh*

The woman regained her composure and was able to block my attack immediately, bouncing the projectile back. *Clang*

I took that chance to take back my spear while I was falling towards her and twisted my body to slam my spear by the right side of her torso where she was wide open and hot her with enough force to be thrown aside. *Swoosh**Blam* "Gaack"

I then took a few breaths after doing that and waited for her to continue. What? I was being honorable. Even though it's stupid.

After a few moments, she regained consciousness be and stood up.

"RRAAAGGHHH" Once she stood up she made a mad dash towards me.

Oh boy, she's pissed.

Surprisingly, with the speed she was going she twisted and turned to throw her mace towards me. She's actually we quite strong than how she looks. *Swoosh*

To prevent getting hit, I ducked forward to let the mace pass over my head and then prepared for her attack.

*Shiing*

She took out her sword and jumped to do an overhead strike. A stupid tactic really. Anger can be a powerful motivation, but the problem is if it's too strong, one cannot think clearly except focus on a task. It makes a person to have a tunnel vision.

And that right there is a huge opening.

I jumped towards her and quickly kicked her in the stomach. *Stomp* "Uggaack"

...

'How can this be, how can I be beaten by a mere man.' The warrior woman shakingly and slowly stood up, clearly affected by the last attack.

' I trained my whole life to be a warrior, how is this possible!?' The woman thought deeply, her psyche clearly affected. By what happened.

"H-how... How c-ccould this be? How is this happening? How are you beating me?" She asked.

"How, you ask? It's simple really. It's not my strength, that's for sure. How I beat you is because of my skills and experience, and you're decades too far to beat me. Now yield." I spoke while pointing the edge of my spear to her neck.

I may or may not have held back my skills in this fight.

"I... I... I, yeild..." And the warrior lady fell back to unconsciousness. And the crowd was silent, surprised that an Amazon was beaten by a normal looking man whom they didn't know have any power. I didn't use my powers wholely due to it being overkill.

...

...

...

* * *

[A while later]

I stood by the beach preparing my boat filled with food that would last me for days and clothing. The Queen was kind enough to do so.

As I was preparing the mast, I felt a presence walking towards me.

I turned my head and saw none other than the Queen herself, with her trusted bodyguard named Philipa-something that I can't remember.

I stopped what I was doing and stood to fully face her.

God her beauty is so breathtaking, probably where Diana got her beauty from. Yep, it's all Aphrodite's fault for their unnatural beauty anyway. And the other looks at me stoically, looking for faults and prepared to cut my head of if I did any wrong.

I shivered at that thought and remained my composure. I may be strong but, I'm not an idiot.

"Your Highness, how may I help you?" I bowed and faced the Queen again , afraid to insult her while her bodyguard is near. As I said before, I do not want an army of man-hating women chasing me across the world.

She looked at me in the eyes for a while, and said. "Good luck on your journey, young man. And I am sorry for what I have done. May the Gods guide you to your destiny." She spoke kindly.

How does she know that? Oh right, Apollo. She and Artemis are brothers, so hence the reason she knows of how I came here.

"Thank you, your Grace. And just so you know, Diana sorely misses you. She still loves you. She kept talking about her family, y'know." I spoke. They both looked at me happily, probably how I mentioned her daughter in front of her mother and teacher.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I overstayed from your hospitality, so Bon voyage." The women were kind enough to leave me alone instead of hunting me down. I pushed my boat from the beach to the shore. And after a few meters I climbed on and pulled the sails, letting the wind carry my boat to the vast ocean in the direction of the sunset. I left the island in the afternoon, so I'd probably reach the deeper waters by nighttime.

...

...

...

To be continued...

* * *

[Location: England, UK]

...

...

...

It's been decades past and I continue to live in the man's world. I found peace by busying myself with the artifacts of Greek Origins in my office at the museum I owned. While the warrior has ended and I was able to defeat Ares, I knew that it is still not done. My duty here is not complete, as there are more dangers still coming in the future.

Steve proposed to me back then but I never accepted his proposal. He wasn't the man I loved. While he told me he fell in love with me, all I could see is a clouded judgement and desperation. So I denied him. After the warrior, he instead proposed to his secretary and had a child. Who grew into a great man,and followed his Father's footsteps. Steve died as an old and content man, happy in doing a service to his country to the world.

I lost the man I loved that day back in the war, but his words continue to inspire me until today.

I am Diana of Themiscyra, an Amazonian Warrior. To others, I am Diana Prince the curator and archivist of lost wonders. But to the world, I am Wonder Woman. A hero to the people and defender of the weak and oppressed. But in his eyes, I am nothing more than Diana, a girl who simply wants to be free, loved, and accepted for who I really am, an young girl who is innocent to the worlds eyes. He who showed me the beauty of the world and why is it worth fighting for. He who was afraid but still continue to fight for what's right. The man who created me into who I am now.

I continue to mourn him until today, as well as my old comrades too. And I will continue to protect the world and it's people I his memory, where ever he is now resting. And I felt stupid for not telling him. I lost my chance.

If only...

...

If only I was given one more chance...

...

A chance, to tell him...

...

...

...

I love you.

* * *

 **Okay that's enough... Time for me to take a break, again...**

 **Been busy for months, and writer's block is kinda annoying...**

 **I don't know why I added the Self-Insert's backstory but meh...**

 **And you were right man. Yes I'm talking to you Unknown reviewer. Yeah, it's my bad that I kinda wrote it too edgy. Feels like it's written by a suicidal emo, no offense meant to Emos out there. I had problems that day and I was really depressed...**

 **Any way, the fight scene is kinda rushed and little to almost no content. It's my first time time writing one and I did it on my crappy phone, I don't have a laptop or a new phone cuz of money issues. I'm still in college y'know.**

 **I had a lot of story plans but I have little to no time for writing one... I'm already making this on on the go and I just made this chapter on Monday... Did it with a gallon of coffee and a bundle of croissants...**

 **So any reviews are deeply appreciated, thank you. I really need improvement and writing these fanfics are just therapy for me, not a hobby. I tend to get depressed and it really painful to my heart... I tend to see illusions and imaginary stuff sometimes, I feel like getting crazy over the pressure...**

 **Anyway, that's all...**

 **His powers will be on the next update so see you guys then... I seriously need to wash my laundry these days...**

 **Future story plan:**

 **Spider-Man Self insert (Either Marvel or DC Universe)**

 **Ant-Man Self Insert (DC Universe) - Already in the works**

 **Dr. Doom Self Insert (Either DC or Marvel Universe)**

 **Namor Self Insert (DC Universe)**

 **Moon Knight Self Insert (DC Universe)**

 **OC Self-Insert (Either DC or Marvel Universe)**

 **Deadpool Self Insert (DC Universe)**

 **Magneto's Son Self-Insert (Marvel Universe)**

 **One for All powered Male Reader (DC Universe)**

 **Wow... That's seriously a lot of Self-Insert, although each and everyone of the are all reincarnation fanfics... I'm seriously a fan of those...**


End file.
